


Turn back the clock

by Attack_on_Gravity



Category: Gravity Falls, HideKane - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Gravity/pseuds/Attack_on_Gravity
Summary: Two very mysterious visitors come to Anteiku and cause lots of chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bill do you think we'll be to late?" The white haired girl asked worriedly as they walked towards a certain coffee shop. "I promise we'll get there on time."

* * *

He said quickly hugging her comfortingly. She was the only one he was willing to comfort well except for his brother. "I'm just so worried. I know if that purple haired meanie gets to my dad she'll abuse him and I will be forced to exist in a dimension were they don't exist and I-well let's not think about that." She said. "Were here." Bill said pointing to the Anteiku sign. They walked into the cafe were a grumpy looking man was serving coffee. "Nishiki never changes." She said with a laugh. The two sat down at a table. "How may I take your order?" Nishiki asked boredly. "May I have one black coffee please." The girl said. "And I'll have a pumpkin latte." Bill said. "Name's?" Nishiki asked. "Bill and Hayami." The two answered. "Kaneki! One black coffee and one pumpkin latte!" Nishiki said. A black haired boy rushed out of the back nervously but had a smile on his face. "Coming right up!" He replied cheerfully.

* * *

Hayami sighed adjusting her eye patch. Her long braided white hair fell to her side. "Here you go!" The black haired boy said smiling. "Thank you." Bill said grinning pulling something from his pocket. "Here have some deer teeth!" Bill said laughing at Kaneki's expression. "Bill! What have I told you! No using fake deer teeth to freak people out!" She scolded. "Whatever you say babe." He said flashing her a grin. "Shut up." She said. "Well if that'll be all." Kaneki said watching the two. "Well actually I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Touka Kirishima?" Hayami asked innocently. "Well yeah she is in the back right now! Want me to take her to you?" Kaneki asked innocently. "Well I'd prefer to talk in the back with her." Hayami said innocently. "Sure!" Kaneki said leading the two to the back. "Touka! Someone is here to see you!" Kaneki said. "Who are these people?" Touka asked eyeing the two eight teen year old time travelers. "Oh! We are just fans of your work rabbit." Hayami said smiling with innocence. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what your talking about." Touka said eyes widening. "Oh yes you do. We just wanted to talk. And eye patch you are quite interesting as well." Hayami said. "H-how?" Kaneki just stuttered. "How did you figure out it was us?" Touka asked.

* * *

"Well I have informants everywhere! And even if I wasn't sure before I definitely know now!" Hayami said smiling. "Why you-" Touka charged at Hayami but the smaller girl quickly stopped her. "I wouldn't do that." Hayami warned one ghoul eye showing they couldn't see her other eye as it had an eye patch over it. "Are you a half ghoul?" Touka asked. Kaneki looked over nervously. "Yeah a natural one to." She said proudly. "There is only one other one eyed ghoul and that's the one eyed king!" Touka said. "Well I'm not the one eyed king if I was you'd be trembling in fear." She said. "I hate you. You bastard!" Touka yelled. "You think I care?" Hayami asked. "Yeah ok calm down rabbit." Bill said with a roll of his eye going to put an arm around Hayami. "Don't tell me to calm down!" Touka growled at Bill who now looked amused. She moved to walk off when Bill flicked his wrist and Touka fell flat on her face.

* * *

Hayami covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "We are here to see if I can get a job I'm bored of what I've been doing and half the time I come home with my kagune ripped out of my back so I'm looking for a more peaceful job." Hayami said laughing giving off an air of innocence and humor. "I'll have to talk to the manager." Touka said nervously sweating. "Ok well here is my cell phone number so you can get into contact with me! Bye!!!" She said skipping off Bill walking behind her. "That girl is freaky." Touka said. Kaneki said nothing his only thoughts were why did she smell so familiar so much like himself and Hide. "So do you think I'll get the job if not I'm gonna need you to manipulate them with your mind control." Hayami said. "You can use mind control on them to ya know." Bill said.

* * *

"I know but the only person I'm gonna use it on is Touka and I don't have to. Yet." Hayami said putting a piece of gum in her mouth. "Blah I forgot to take my pills this morning." She said spitting out the gum immediately. "Well wanna go see if we can find Hide?" Bill asked. "Sure I'd love to see my mom as a 19 year old!" She said pulling out her phone to search for Kamii's address. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Hayami is Hide and Kaneki's daughter! Oh and if you wanna read the connecting stories to this go on my account on Fanfiction.net attack on gravity. I know the name is so creative. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and feedback is appreciated! Bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't feel like walking anymore Bill can you get a motorcycle please??" Hayami asked pulling off her grey puppy dog eyes. "Fine.." He said walking into a alleyway for a moment then walking out with a motorcycle. He climbed on it motioning for Hayami to climb on as well smiling happily she wrapped her arms around Bill's waist. "Onwards to Kamii!" She declared. "Your such a weirdo." Bill said smiling. "Says the one who gets kicks out of giving people screaming heads for Christmas."

* * *

Hayami said flicking the back of his head. "I said I was sorry!" Bill said. "Just because I said apology accepted doesn't mean I mean it." She said. "Ok enough with that let's go find Hide." Bill said driving the motorcycle. Soon they arrived by some dorms. Hayami perked up. "I smell him this is it!" Hayami said jumping off the motorcycle as it pulled to a stop. Bill got off the motorcycle pushing it to the side and locking it. Hayami spotted a boy with bright blond hair and brown roots poking out. "I got this you gave away to much when we met with Kaneki my turn." Bill said pulling Hayami back. She sighed but didn't argue. "Hey were new here could you tell us were Asian history might be? We did have a map but a certain someone lost it." Bill said directing his voice towards Hayami who gave him the I'm gonna hurt you as soon as we leave look.

* * *

"Oh its the building near the giant statue I have it next I can walk you guys there." Hide offered. "Thanks!" Hayami said. "No problem." Hide said smiling. The smile was bright and tired. Hayami looked down to his arms. He wore long sleeve's and she saw red lines peaking out from under them. Soon they arrived to class. Hide pulled out his phone when they sat down and began texting someone. "Who ya texting?"

* * *

Bill asked looking at Hide's phone. "My friend he hasn't been replying and I'm worried about him." Hide confessed. As he did he wondered why he so easily confessed to them even though he barely knew them. "Hey the boy as your background we met them at the cafe Anteiku!" Bill said. "You've seen him! Does he look like he is doing ok?" Hide asked. "Yeah a little skinnier then he should be but as great as I can tell only knowing him for a day." Bill said. "Oh thank goodness." Hide said. "Hey why don't we take you to him I bet he is working now!" Hayami suggested. The three ran out of class before they could be caught. They all squished onto Bill's motorcycle best as they could and drove to Anteiku. They walked in and saw Touka cleaning some counters. Touka's eyes seemed to widen in fear when she saw Hayami. "Hi Touka. Would you happen to know if Kaneki is here?" Hayami asked simply. "Yeah he is in the back. Why?" Touka said. "Can't a guy see his best friend?" Hide asked jokingly. "Go on." Touka said letting Hide into the back. "Kaneki!!! I missed you! You know rabbits die of loneliness!" Hide said hugging his best friend slightly sniffling. "I know." Kaneki said. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah Hayami and Bill are gonna seem like bitches a lot but they know what their doing plus right now I'm really hating Touka.

"Hey why'd you go. I missed you." Hide asked into hugging Kaneki lovingly. "I can't tell you." Kaneki said. "Why not if its about being a ghoul then I know." Hide said. "How'd you know?" Kaneki stuttered. "I guess I was really sure when Nishiki attacked us. I didn't really care if you ate me at that point I hated seeing you in pain." Hide said. "As did I.." Kaneki said hugging him. Hayami and Bill watched from the doorway suddenly her eyes widened. "Bill we have to get Hide out of here...he is coming." She whispered. "Oh no. Ok I'll get him out of here you need to run to." He said serious.

* * *

"Ok bye my weird dork!" She said quickly kissing him and running off into Tokyo. "Hey Hide! Can you show me the rest of the campus?" Bill asked walking in quickly. "I kind of want to spend more time with Kaneki." Hide answered. "And I need to find Hayami she ran off somewhere so come on!" Bill said dragging Hide away. "Let him go." Kaneki said to Bill who easily pulled Hide along. "Why?" Bill asked. "Because if you don't you'll regret it!"

* * *

Kaneki said trying to appear tough. "Trust me kid I wouldn't even try to fight me you got bigger problems and what I'm doing will help you both." Bill said and with that he dragged Hide away who tried to escape. "Let me go!" Hide yelled. "Shut up before I make you." Bill said sounding annoyed. "No!" Hide yelled. "Fine have it your way." Bill said then knocked him out. Looking at the unconscious Hide he thought. "Well Hayami is not going to be happy when she finds out." Snapping his fingers he teleported Hide back to his dorm and erased all the memories of what had happened. He'd erase Kaneki's later. Then he teleported back to his and Hayami's apartment. He then saw Hayami curled up on the couch under a mass of blankets. "Hey what's up? I can tell something's bothering you." Bill said sitting next to her. "What if I hurt them by this Bill. What if letting Jason capture my dad is a mistake. What if my parents would be happier without me.." She said pulling the blankets over her head. "They love you okay and I love you to and I don't know what I would do without you. Bill said ducking under the covers to kiss her she then smiled and kissed back her purple eyes converting back to grey. "I know its hard being half demon half ghoul. But you have a family who will protect you and love you." Bill said kissing her again.

* * *

"I know I just sometimes wonder..."  She said eyes watering but not finishing the sentence as her eyes watered. "You think the world would be better off without me.." She said eyes watering up even more. "Don't say that your acting like Will right now and your Hayami Kaneki of Gravity falls! My spark and girlfriend and best friend! So don't you dare say your not worth it or the world is better off without you cause its not. I'd be so lonely without you." He said nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Thank Bill." She said kissing him giggling as he tickled her. "Hey stop that!" She said laughing. "NEVER!" He declared. "Hey let's go get something to eat and check up on Anteiku." Bill suggested. "Ok I'm in the mood for hamburger steak so let's go check out big girl!" She said. "Sounds nice but first let's get ready we both look a mess! Hide can put up one hell of a fight." Bill said. "Yeah." Hayami said. She ran to their room to grab some clothes and get a quick shower. About twenty minutes later she came out with a black beanie pulled over long white hair with a soft black jacket with yellow stitching topped off with black combat boots. "Hey there cutie~" He said grinning. "Hey their weirdo." Hayami replied back smiling. "Come on let's go to Anteiku first." Hayami said. "Okay after you my lady." He said with in the most mocking voice he could muster. "Whatever weirdo." She said laughing walking out. Bill hopped on the front of the motorcycle while Hayami jumped on the back clinging to Bill happily. Soon they arrived at a broken Anteiku. "What happened they asked with faux innocence. "Yamori took Kaneki!" Hinami said crying and hugging Hayami tightly. "Why?" She asked hugging her back. "We think it has something to do with Rize." Touka said helping clean up the cafe best she could. "Oh I hate that woman." Hayami growled. "Yeah." Touka said. Later everyone went upstairs for a meeting. And even formed a rescue group. Even Tsukiyama joined. "Why are we inviting the definition of trash to help us?" Hayami asked. "Well we barely know you and we don't even know your motives for helping us yet your still coming with us." Touka said.

* * *

"Well I'm a SSS rated ghoul so I'm incredibly helpful she pointed out. "Your SSS rated?!" Nishiki said in surprise. "Yeah I know I don't look it but I am." Hayami said proudly making the whole room nervous except for Bill. "Hey SSS rated why keep the human around?" Touka asked pointing to Bill who looked like he wanted to strangle her when she said that.

* * *

"He is more then let's off to be plus he is super sweet and makes awesome coffee and has helped me with quite a few missions so trust me you need us." She said confidently. "We would be happy if you and Bill San helped out. Yomishura said smiling kindly. "How's a human gonna help us?" Touka snarled looking at Bill who still looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Hey Bill why don't you tell them about all the organizations you've infiltrated and destroyed without my help that were filled with ghouls."

* * *

Hayami said smirking at Touka. "You little bastard!" Touka screamed lunging at her. Hayami rolled her eyes and stepped aside and grabbed Touka before she could brake anything then set her down. "Well when are we gonna go to Agori?" Bill asked as if nothing happened. "As soon as possible." Yomishura said. "Well Hayami let's go I believe I have a date to take you on." He said grabbing her hand and they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you they'd be bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki sat in the dreaded chair in which Jason tortured him in. He had been happy with Hide then that bastard took him away and he couldn't do a damn thing. Perhaps it had been for the best if Hide had been there when Jason arrived he would've been killed by Jason.

* * *

He still didn't know what those two strangers had done to his Hide. Suddenly Hayami and Bill dropped down from the ceiling and Kaneki almost screamed but Hayami placed a hand over his mouth. "Shhh." She said gently. "W-what do you want from me?" Kaneki asked he was terrified. "Just sleep I promise life will get better." She said gently pressing her hand to his forehead rendering him unconscious. "Now Bill please let me fight Jason just a bit." Hayami begged. "Fine the bastard deserves it so go have fun." Bill said as they teleported to the woods. Hayami stalked along the walls watching for Jason.

* * *

Suddenly she felt a menacing presence behind her. She turned around making sure her mask was on and grinned maniacally her kakuja coming out. "Well hello Jason how would you like it if I ripped off your ears?" She asked in a way that even scared him. "Ha! Like a runt like you could kill me!" Jason said. "That's what you think she said charging at him. She walked away from him licking blood off her fingers and him screaming curses at her. "Bye bye!" She said cheerfully running off. Later that day Kaneki escaped from Jason's clutches.

* * *

Hayami let out a sigh of relief as she watched Kaneki escape. "I should probably go make sure Hinami and the others are ok." She thought running off. "Is Big brother ok?" Hinami asked looking concerned. "Yeah he's safe." Hayami said with a soft smile. "Speak of the devil." Nishiki said and they saw Kaneki walking towards them. "Big brother!" Hinami said running to Kaneki and hugging him. "Thanks you guys..." Kaneki said smiling tiredly at them. "Hayami can I talk to you in private?" Kaneki asked. "Sure. What is it?" She asked playing with the fabric of her mask casually. "By any chance have you fought Jason recently I heard him talking about someone that sounded like you and I smelled some of your blood on him at least I think it was...." Kaneki said.

* * *

"No I think you must be mistaken." Hayami lied. "Oh sorry for both-" Kaneki began to apologize. "Don't be and don't apologize for every little thing its annoying and not at all necessary." She said trying her best not to sound to harsh. "O-ok." Kaneki said. "Now go!" She said giving him a goofy smile.

* * *

As Kaneki walked away he couldn't stop thinking about how familiar she smelled. As she walked back to her apartment she took out her phone and went onto photos. She walked and scrolled through photos of her family. There was a video were Kaneki had gotten home from grocery shopping and walked in to see Hayami and Hide sitting on the couch and all three of the triplets were crawling around with tiny mops on their hands and feet and a proud looking Hide. She laughed recalling the memory. She eventually began to hesitantly look through the files on her phone on her alternate self. She wasn't born in this dimension she was born in a dimension with an evil brother and dad. She grew up only knowing fear and violence and sadness.

* * *

Her mom was ok and her sister was fine. In this world she knew was horrible. And she was miserable. She kept thinking about it and eventually collapsed to the ground crying. She let hot tears go down her face and slowly fell asleep not even caring about how vulnerable she was. When she woke up Bill was walking in with water and meat. "What happened?" He asked handing her the food. "I just I guess freaked out and worried I wouldn't be able to save us this time..." She said pulling the blanket closer to herself. "It'll be ok I promise." Bill promised. "We say that to each other in every life and every time we aren't...."

* * *

She said tears rolling down her face as she remembered their lives as Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt. Bill's memory flashed to the moment when he saw her laying against the wall when she was Marco dead and left for the crows. It had broke. Hayami remembered trying to comfort Bill when she lived her life as Marco but he just couldn't see her. "That's the past." Is all Bill managed out. Hayami eventually nodded ate her food and fell asleep Bill soon following after. 


End file.
